The King's Hands
by NewPaladin
Summary: The hands of the King of Frelia catch his eyes. - One-sided Valter obsessing over Hayden.


I'm not exactly sure where this came from. Somehow "Valter/Hayden" turned up on raphi´s journal and of course I immediately thought "What did I do now and why do I not remember it." But it wasn't my fault, thankfully. 8D On the other hand, it's brainbreakingly awesome and I love this type of crack. And so my brain obviously couldn't leave it alone and this is the result. A short obsessive drabble. (Valter shouldn't be so fun to write)

* * *

><p>The first time Valter sees the King of Frelia he is a recruit.<p>

Valter doesn't care about him; the visit of a king doesn't concern him. It only keeps him from sparing and doing what he loves the most; feeling the weight of his lance in his hand and tasting the smell of blood.

During the reception ceremony Valter stands at the back with other recruits. He has heard whispers about the king and Frelia here and there. That this is a special occasion, the first visit of the King of Frelia since more than a decade, there is a contract to sign, a friendship to renew after the Count of Rigwald dared to attack Frelian citizens, a relationship to save that stands on shaky feet. Valter meets those rumours with disdain. What does it mean to him? Nothing.

There are trombones, people enter the hall, soldiers cheer. Valter barely looks up. He sees the king from afar, he has a free view. There is nothing interesting about him; the same as every other king. The emperor greets him, a handshake, a kiss on the right cheek, a few words. Valter is bored, he wants to go, maybe see Fafnir, his faithful wyvern.

Suddenly a flash runs through Valter. The Frelian King hasn't done anything special, only raised his hand, gesturing. But Valter is mesmerized. The hands, he can't take his eyes off them. They're not small, but also not big. The fingers are long and fine, but not delicate. Valter can see the marks of an archer on his right hand, and callouses and scars. The king gestures while speaking. Not much, just a wave or little movements with his wrists. The emperor doesn't gesture; he always keeps them close to his body. But the Frelian King´s hands move and Valter can't keep his eyes off them. They are delicate and strong, fine and rough and Valter wants to break them. Smash them to smithereens. Wants to see how much they can take until the bones snap and to hear that sweet, sweet sound.

Then his gaze wanders anew and he _looks_ at the king. The hair is neat and no strand stands out. The clothes are orderly, so orderly. He is clean, even after the long ride. And even the little dirt on his clothes seems to have a sequence, a pattern, an inner sense of order. His expression is smooth, polite, friendly but not too much, encouraging but reserved, warm but cold. Perfect and impenetrable. An urge, a lust creeps Valter´s spine, settles in his heart and head; he wants to break the surface. He wants to take the king and do things to him, bad things, evil things, things that will tint him red, so red. Cut open his facade, cut it open so that all those delicious emotions – fear, anger, desperation, pain, hate, resignation, defiance – come out. Valter wants to see them, wants to see his grey eyes turn hazy or blurry or glistening with willpower. And then he will break down. Scream and beg for his life and Valter won't give it. He will watch the red flow out of him, watch how it dyes the orderly, so orderly clothes dark and wonders if the stains will have an order then as well.

He sees the hand wave a last time, almost a goodbye, then the king is away and Valter can't see him anymore. Unable to put his thoughts in words, Valter leaves his comrades and lets them gossip about everything alone. He wants to be alone with his mind.

...x...

Valter is disappointed when Selena and Caellach are sent to Frelia. He still remembers the hands. He wants to see if they're as he remembers them. If they have grown thinner, more delicate or sturdier. They wouldn't be as fascinating if they've become sturdier. Valter hopes that they're not. He feels giddy; he'll ask the emperor if he gets the Frelian King if they capture him. He already knows what he'll do to him.

...x...

Valter´s only "regret" in the moment of his death is that he could never touch or see again this one shiny plaything, could never see this beautiful red colour it dark.


End file.
